Arrangements for physical delivery of flowers from a sending party to a receiving party are well known in the art. Similarly, arrangements for delivery of personalized recorded messages from a sending party to a receiving party are also also well known.
In contradistinction to these known arrangements, the present invention is directed toward a service offered by an organization which enables a sending party to arrange for physical delivery of a gift such as a bouquet of flowers to a receiving party, the gift being accompanied by a card which directs the receiving party to receive by telephone a recorded personalized message from the sending party.